Age of Empires and Love!
by Meatballhead120Blah73087
Summary: A classic love story of Serena and Darien. Except this time it's 'Serenity and Lord Darius' .


It is 300 A

Title: Age of Empires and Love (prologue)

By: Meatballhead120 and Blah73087

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: We don't own SailorMoon so don't sue.

Note: This is an alternate reality fic. It is also a Serena and Darien romance fic. For the prologue and first chapter, there is only Darien. But, be patient k? This story takes place in ancient Rome. Now for the purposes of this story we changed history a bit. So don't go reviewing us saying that we don't know the facts, ok! 

Character Guide:

Darius – Darien Chiba

Serenity- Serena Tsukino

Andrewius- Andrew (AN: No good SM story is good without Andrew=P)

Mollia- Molly

Minanna-Mina

Reika- Rekina 

Prologue

It is 300 A.D. The Pax Romana or "Roman Peace" was at its highest point. Germanic Tribes every once and a while attacked the borders. The emperor Hadrain was at rule. He and his councils were discussing the possibilities of the Vandalic tribes of attacking the border. 

" I have noticed that the our people in Gaul are becoming paranoid of the barbaric tribes and the possibilities of attacks." 

"Yes, lord Caesar. But we can not risk another battle. Those people are strong. What would Rome think if we lost? If we …"

" What do you mean LOSE! Rome will never be defeated. Rome will always rain supreme! And……"

"General Darius calm down! I respect your ……enthusiasm but, we must continue with the topic at hand."

" I apologize Lord Caesar."

" Very well. Please continue Councilor Macrius."

" Yes Lord Caesar. What if we send an ambassador to Gaul and see if we can calf the natives down? It would reduce the risk of war if we knew why they want to invade."

"General Darius, do you have anything to say?"

" Yes, Lord Caesar, I do. Why don't we want another battle? What harm will it do? I think we should drive these barbarians back were they came from."

" Number one, General Darius, it is their land to begin with. Number two, our men have families now. They won't want to leave them. Now is supposed to be a time of peace. Let's try and preserve that peace."

" Alright then. I have made my decision. We will send an ambassador to Gaul to talk peace. General Darius I want you and my brother Andrewius to set up a camp at the northern border incase the Gauls don't want peace as Councilor Macrius said."

" Yes Lord Caesar."

" As you wish Lord Caesar." 

* Campus Martius *

(AN: Mars' camp. Mars was the god of war so they used him to name army camps.)

9:00 PM

"All troops stand guard. Report any suspicious acts of the civilians. That is all. That is all." 

"Shish. You would think by the way General Darius was talken, that we are at war right now."

"I know, but he controls our pay so just keep quiet"

11:00 PM

" Were do you think Councilor Macrius is, Darius? He should have been back by now."

" I know, Andrewius. Do you think he got lost or that he was abducted?"

" Are you saying you think the Gauls don't want peace?"

" Yes. I truly believe that those barbarians could never be civilized enough to know what peace is."

" Are you talking about them or you?," Andrewius muttered under his breath.

" What was that Andrewius? Are you saying I am not civilized!," Darius yelled in outrage.

" No. I am saying that you have no heart." 

" I am a worrier. I do not need a heart. Emotions make you weak. I have no weaknesses. I will never have a weakness."

" Loving someone does not make you weak. If you have loved you would realize it."

" Do you love someone?"

" Yes. Her name is Rekina. She has a beautiful body and soul. That is often hard to find. She is with child. She……"

" My point exactly. You should hear yourself. You sound like a woman. Get out of here _woman_. I need not hear of your weakness."

" I hope you rott in hell Darius!"

" Never call me Darius! I am General Darius. And anyway, I heard hell was actually pretty nice."

With that Andrewius stormed out of the tent. Andrewius and Darius had grown up together in Rome. They were loyal friends to the end. This was the first time they had ever fought and actually hurt each other. After Darius turned 15, he went to military school. When he left he was kind and gentle. When returned, at the age of 22, he was cold and rough. Andrewius did not like the change in Darius, but still continued to be his friend. Ever since he returned they fought a little, but never actually hurt each other.

Some soldiers outside of the tent overheard Darius's and Andrewius's argument and bet that Andrewius would be dead by morning. They had heard that anyone who has made Darius mad was dead the next day. An hour had gone by and Darius still hadn't come out of his tent. The next thing heard was shouting and screams. 

" Lord Andrewius is dead. If anyone has any information on the murder of Andrewius then please contact me."

(Soldiers whispering and murmuring) 

" Lord Andrewius is dead."

" Lord Caesar is not going to like this."

"Who could have done it?"

" General Darius should be informed of this."

After that a group of soldiers went to General Darius's tent to inform him of his best friends death. Only to find an empty tent. 

Just as they where going to announce that General Darius had disappeared, two horses came down the road from Gaul. One of the two horsemen was Councilor Macrius, the other, General Darius.

" I come bearing good news. The people of Gaul want peace!" Councilor Macrius announced happily.

But the soldiers were not happy. They went to Darius and pulled him of his horse. 

" What is the meaning of this?!" Darius yelled in fury.

" You are arrested in the name of Caesar for the murder of Lord Andrewius of Rome, Caesar's brother and successor for the time being."

" The murder of who…..? Andrewius cannot be dead. I spoke with him but a hour ago."

"Caesar will not be pleased……"


End file.
